Brotherhood oneshots
by DragonGirl90
Summary: a collection of one-shots about everyone's favorite brothers, there may be parings and the time-line will be all over from young childhood to possibly adulthood. not Elricsest, just brotherly moments both good and bad. rating for safety.
1. pillow fort

**Hi i know it has been a long time, and i really should focus on the other chapter stories i have going rather than starting anything new. however i have come to the conclusion that Xilon only bothers to give me insperation when i am stressed and dont have time for it, and makes me do it anyway. my seinor high school year and the summer were fun and i had time... well in two days i start college classes, just moved in yesterday... Xilon should be back soon. anyway to any readers thank you! thank you so much and please hang with me a little longer!**

**oh and this came to me because my mom mentioned that she partialy had kids just to have an excuse to play with the cool kid toys. anyway that led to me thinking about what i did as a little kid and lets be frank who never built a pillow fort? so i thought lets make the Elrics do it... but then i wanted to build one even though i was moving to college... kids have all the fun but i don't care i built one anyway it was awsome!**

**Xilon: i love how she gives me no credit for this insperation blast... i hate her...**

**Oh! right standard i have yet to buy off FMA so no i do not own anything!**

Al sighed softly having 'woken' up from his trance state that substituted for sleep since he was put in the armor. Glancing out the window he could tell that it must be around midnight. Before he would have had to check a clock but he had spent enough time watching the moon and stars that he normally could get a rough idea of what time it was without one now. He sighed again, he would have read but as his night vision was no better than a normal human's he couldn't without risking waking his sleeping brother with the light. And who was he to deny Ed that, let alone how the luxury of having a soft, warm bed was not always afforded Ed.

Thinking of his brother Al glanced over to the other bed where Ed was snoring softly. He had pushed the covers down to around his waist and was lying on his stomach with his flesh arm dangling off the side of the bed. Ed's feet both poked out from the bottom of the covers too. Al sighed softly before standing as quietly as he could and walking over to his brother's bed. Al gently lifted Ed's dangling arm placing it back on top of the mattress. Ed yawned, stretched a little before rolling over onto his side mumbling something in his sleep before settling down again. Al then pulled the covers back over Ed's feet and up to around his shoulders.

Al watched his brother sleep for a little bit, gently brushing the wayward bangs out of his brother's face and wondering what it felt like to sleep. And thinking about how long it had taken him to learn how to do anything right in this body. For a long time Al had usually ended up grabbing things too hard, not knowing his own strength at all. For a few months Ed, who refused to admit that the bruises must hurt, was black and blue from more than just learning how to use the automail. Ed had told him that they would learn together, since he had to learn that with his automail hand himself, but if Ed hit or grabbed Al too hard, Ed was the only one that might end up hurt. It was not fair.

Al left the room making his way to the roof and stared up at the sky watching the stars and the moon. It was not fair at all, Ed was dying, this life was killing him. Al saw what was happening, saw how every night there was less of him. It was not even the weekly, if not daily fights for their lives against terrorists, sociopaths, murderers, and others out to get them for one reason or another. It was not the at least once a month visits Ed took to the ER, how often he nearly bled out, how close some of those wounds that left scars all over him came to hitting something important. While that all played a part that was not what was killing his brother.

Al saw how Ed's very soul was infested with parasites.

Parasites that were killing his brother and trying to replace him.

Al hated being in the armor for many reasons. There were the obvious things like not being able to feel, or taste, or smell, and how every sound echoed around before he heard it. There was not being able to sleep, and not being able to offer the comfort of a hug or warm touch to people who needed it, the inability to smile or cry or frown or anything when he really wanted to. There was how strangers who saw him though he was scary of freakish, or even more adult than he was because of his size. That all bothered him greatly, but what bothered him most was how this armor was a symbol and rallying cry for those parasites on his brother.

Most people who met Ed now would likely see a cocky child prodigy with a sharp toung and short temper. They might see a teen playing grown up for fun or a boy with a touch of Napoleon syndrome. They might see a cynical young man who was sometimes apathetic to the point of extreme cruelty, or the young soldier who would knock down anyone who got in his way. But that was not Al's brother, that was the evil Fullmetal parasite.

People who knew even a little of the brothers' past, or caught Ed when Fullmetal had let off the attack for a moment might see a child forced to grow up to much too soon too fast and resenting every moment of it. They might see the grief and the crushing guilt that came from someone too young witnessing things now one should ever have to even think about. They might see a haunted and hollow young boy who had lost it all and now tried desperately to cling to what he had left and scrape out a little for himself. Or a lost orphan trying to find his place in the world. But that too was not truly Al's brother, that was the Despair parasite.

Al's brother had parts of both those parasites but Edward was so much more than that. Edward was amazingly kind and extremely sensitive. Edward had a very strong sense of right and wrong, and the deep seated need to correct any mistake. Edward was the kind of person who would come to anyone's aid if it was within his power. Edward was also very responsible, after their father had left he had, to some extent been a father to Al, the strong male role model Al needed, and after their mother died Ed took care of Al like he was both parents and an older brother. Edward never complained about being forced by circumstance to be Al's parent, and he never asked why the world apparently hated him. He dealt with things as they came, tried to plan ahead as best he could in a crumbling and shifting world, and make up for where he stumbled in the past.

It was Ed's heart that made him vulnrable to Despair, and his responsibility and the circumstances that made him vulnerable to Fullmetal.

Yes Ed was sensitive about his height, yes he hated milk, and yes he had a short temper. Al saw that, he was not so naive as to think his brother infallible but that did not change the fact that Edward was his dear sweet brother, now was dyeing beneath those parasites.

What Al wanted to do was tell Ed that they should stop this, stop looking for the stone and just live content with what they had. There was no proof that they could ever succeed, no proof that either would survive much longer. Even if they did get back their bodies, even if they both had a pulse, Al was afraid that his Ed would have already been irrevocably consumed and replaced by one of those parasites. Al wanted to nurture away the despair parasite, and to just plain crush the Fullmetal one, if his brother left the military then Fullmetal would have no reason to exist anymore. Al could live with this body if only he could keep his brother; losing Edward was too high a cost for anything.

But Edward would not do that; he would not give up until he had exhausted every opportunity to fix his mistake. Al knew that if he were not there Ed would have no reason to keep looking. But Al also knew that if he left, it would definitely kill Ed. Despair would kill Ed without Al, and then Fullmetal like the evil bastard he was would swoop in and take over leaving nothing of Ed left but his body.

Al was startled out of his thoughts by a blanket thrown over his shoulders. He looked to the side and saw Ed in just his thin cotton T-shirt and thin cotton pajama pants sit down next to him looking up at the stars.

"Brother? What are you doing up? Did I wake you?"

"Naw, don't worry about it"

"… you should go back to sleep, you need it"

Ed snorted softly "quit being such a mother hen would ya, I'm a big boy Al I can take care of myself"

Al laughed at the comment which sounded incredibly like a little boy trying to convince a parent that they were old enough to do something they wanted.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked looking a little indignant as he frowned at Al.

"Nothing Brother, it's just…"

"So what's bothering you?" Ed interrupted staring at Al intensely.

"Bothering me? What do you mean there's nothing…"

"Al, you are a terrible liar, ok so are you gonna tell me or do we have to spar for it?"

"Ed it's the middle of the night, we'd wake someone up"

"So you'll tell me then, good" Ed smirked and nodded looking self important.

"That's not what I said brother" Al said with a sigh.

Ed looked at Al intensely like he was studying something for a little bit before he smiled softly "don't worry Al, I'm not gonna leave you" Ed said softly locking eyes with Al, and if Al had any doubts about who he was talking to they were gone, only Edward knew him that well. Then Ed shivered a little.

"You should take the blanket" Al said moving to shift it off him.

Ed shook his head gently "I'm fine Al, you're the one who needs it more"

"Brother, you're cold, you know I can't feel…"

"you're cold too" Ed said, Al was about to retort that 'because he was metal he was always cold but he couldn't feel it so just take the blanket already, stupid brother,' but Ed continued on before he could "and I don't mean your body Al, you've been thinking cold dark thoughts and you need to warm up"

"… Are you feeling alright brother?" Al asked wondering where his brother was pulling that logic from.

Ed chuckled softly "I'm fine Al, Remember when we were little and we built that awesome fort out of pillows and blankets and just about any piece of furniture we could push close enough and books to hold up the blankets?" Ed asked.

"yeah" Al replied slowly, he did remember that and the fort was awesome they had managed to make it take up the whole living room even if it was a labyrinth of chairs and book piles and pillow blockades.

"Remember why we built it in the first place?" Ed grinned as if he was about to prove some major point, Al still felt a little lost how did a pillow fort from their childhood have anything to do with anything?

"… Hadn't we watched a scary monster movie?" Al asked not quite sure.

"Yep"

"And we were afraid of the monsters"

"Uh huh"

"So be built it to hide"

"Exactly"

"But what does that have to do with now?"

Ed sighed and stood up "Al build yourself a fort to keep those monster thoughts away"

"… Brother"

"No Al, it's a scientific fact that pillow forts are the best way to keep monsters at bay" Ed said looking like he was giving a lecture to preschoolers.

"… That doesn't sound really scientific"

"It worked for us then didn't it?" Ed smirked "and pillow forts have been protecting kids since the first kid put one up!"

"But brother those monsters weren't real to begin with" Al tried to reason.

"yeah, and those thoughts of yours that you don't want to tell me aren't either so why shouldn't it work just the same, I know a pillow fort can't keep the real ones out, but I'll sleep easier knowing that those phantoms you are conjuring up will not get you until I can stop them" Ed said smiling softly.

Al though about it for a little bit before he laughed again. "Brother that sounds really childish"

"It's working aint it?" Ed grinned before yawning eyes drooping halfway. "And like I said Al, I'll always be your brother no matter what, nothing will take me away from you."

"Get some sleep brother"

"You'll be ok till morning?" Ed asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, of course, I've got my fort right?"

Ed smiled sleepily "that you do, night Al"

"Night brother"

Ed walked back to the room and Al followed, Ed crawled back into bed and quickly fell back asleep while Al set about building the fort from the desk and his bed. Crouched inside Al watched his brother and if he could he would have smiled. It was silly and childish but they were kids and the fort made everything seem safer if only for a little while.

Al would help Ed fight despair, and Ed relived of that load could take on Fullmetal any day because no one as caring as Ed could ever be eclipsed by a fiend like Fullmetal.

Al chuckled softly thinking how people who knew Fullmetal though Ed immature because Fullmetal tried so hard to be grown up while being a teen, when the hilarious part of it all was that Edward who was a kid was more mature than almost anyone gave him credit for. Ed had sensed his brother needed him, and had comforted him not only older brother to younger, not only best friend to friend but also adult to child. Ed had basically told Al to remember his age, and while most fourteen year olds did not build pillow forts any more they both had missed a lot of those years and were missing time. So for the night Al was a kid and safe knowing his brother would be there in the morning, and the next, and the next, and so on.

"… _b-b-brother?"Al squeaked glancing around the room._

"_Yeah" Ed replied looking cautiously under his bed._

"… _the mon-monsters aren't really gonna get us are they?"_

"… _I hope not Al"_

"_I'm s-scared Ed"_

"…" _Ed nodded silent agreement too old in his mind to admit it out loud but just as scared as Al sounded._

"_Mom was right we shouldn't have watched that movie" Al muttered._

_Ed looked around noticing the closet door open just a crack, he vividly remembered a slimy green hand with long sharp claws and warts all over shooting out of a closet and snatching people in to eat them. He gulped knowing that while his parent's were out shopping he had to look after Al. what kind of parents left their defenseless and very eatable children home alone, did they want them to get eaten by scary monsters?! None the less he bravely crept closer grabbing a toy truck as a weapon and approached the door. Al saw this and shrieked. "No don't do it brother you'll get eaten!"_

_Ed glanced back at Al with a terrified sort of thanks-for-the-vote-of-confidence-as-if-i-was-not-already-scared-out-of-my-pants kind of look before gulping and continuing even more cautiously to the door. He reached it and peeked in ready to bolt at the first sign of monsters. Reasonably assured that this particular closet had no monster inhabiting it for the moment he slammed the door shut to keep it that way, breathing a shaky sigh of relief._

"_I wish mom was here" Al whimpered._

"_don't worry Al, I know how to keep us safe till they come home" Ed said sounding more confident that he felt after looking around the room a bit more "come on grab all the blankets and pillows you can"_

_It started out as one blanket and the couch with two chairs and some pillows as defensive walls. But even for children as small as they were two people under that was cramped and rather than risk internal feuding that would end in one or both devoured they decided to enlarge the structure. It ended up taking about an hour because they got really into trying to outdo the other and adding customized defenses like the toppling book pile of doom in the event that the perimeter was breached by those monsters. Eventually they were exhausted and curled up under the one blanket that had not been recruited into roofing or walls, and a spare pillow falling asleep._

_A little while later their parents came home seeing the fort and the boys curled up back to back asleep just visible from the doorway._

"_My look at that" Trisha said rather impressed with her boys ingenuity although she suspected they had snuck over to that older boy's house to watch that monster movie._

"… _A pillow fort"_

"_A pillow castle looks like" Trisha smiled reaching in to pet her son's heads. Before she looked at her husband sensing his distress. "What on earth is wrong now honey?"_

_Hoenhime looked sad "pillow forts are meant to keep out monsters" he muttered._

_Trisha sighed and rolled her eyes "stop saying that about yourself honey, you are a great man, and a great dad, a few pillows and blankets can't stop you, because. You. Are. Not. a. monster." she said slipping around the stucture to get to the kitchen. Hoenhime looked at his son's sadly, he almost tried reaching in to pet them like his wife had but stopped, even if the pillow fort couldn't really keep him out, he did not want to risk killing the magical safety of the pillow fort for his boys and let a monster in._

_Trisha from the kitchen watched that and sighed wondering how long it would take to convince him he was not a monster._

The end.

**...Ya know to be honest... i don't know where that end came from... oh well i kind of like it... anyway PUSH THE PRETTY BUTTON! please... :}**


	2. Fight

**hello again, anyway this one is something that roughly must happen to every pair of siblings at one time or another i'm sure, so here you go**

**oh and i still don't own FMA**

"MOM, MOM!!!!" the Elric brother's shouted together racing with each other to tell their own side of the story before the other could.

"Yes?" their mom turned from the laundry. She took one look at their dirty clothes and scuffed up appearance "what happened?!"

The boys turned to looked at each other then they pointed to the other "he started it!"

"Started what?" their mom sighed knowing that it must have ended in a fight.

"Al hit me!" Ed said.

"Well Ed _bit_ me!" Al retorted showing the injured arm as proof.

"Only 'cause you were pulling my hair!" Ed growled glaring at his sibling.

"Well you deserved it you jerk!"

"Say that again!" Ed tried to lunge at Al and effectively start the fight all over again but his mother caught him holding him up so he couldn't get at Al. she knew that as long as she kept Ed from fighting the fight would end, if she held Al, Ed might still jump at him but Al would not.

"Boys! What are you so upset at each other about?!" their mom said holding the still thrashing Ed tight.

"Brother said that dad was never coming back and we should forget about him!" Al said.

Their mom stiffened and frowned and Ed still in her arms stopped trying to kill Al worried about his mom's reaction. "… Al said he left cause of me…" Ed said in a quiet voice after a long silence as both boys watched their mother. He knew it was a stupid justification but he didn't want his mom mad or upset.

"Mom?" Al said. She shook her head as if to clear it and put Ed down.

"Edward you shouldn't say things like that about your father and Alphonse that wasn't very nice either, both of you apologize" she said.

"Sorry brother"

"Sorry" Ed said knowing he needed to apologize to both his brother and mother.

"Good boys, well that settles it then right?" the boys nodded "now do either of you need a bandage?" the boys shook their heads "right then cleanup"

Ed and Al went to the bathroom to wash up "you shouldn't have said that," Ed growled "in front of Mom"

"You said it"

"Yeah, but mom gets really sad whenever he comes up"

"You still said it first"

"Shut up" Ed huffed.

"What is your problem with dad?"

"Drop it Al" Ed warned

"No, tell me why!" Al said defiantly "You're not the boss of me!"

"I'm your older brother that makes me your boss!" Ed shouted.

"I'm taller!"

Ed's eyes narrowed and he splashed dirty soapy water in Al's face.

"OW!" Al shouted as soap got in his eyes. He made a fist hitting Ed in the jaw and sending them both to the floor.

"Take that back!"

"Tell me why you hate dad!"

"Get off me!"

"No!"

"Ow stop it!"

"Ouch, cut it out!"

"BOYS!" the boys stopped but the momentum from their last struggle ended up sending Ed's head smacking hard against the side of the tub.

"Uhn" Ed let out a moan but both boys looked up at their mother.

"What is the matter with you two?" their mom said looking madder than either boy ever remembered seeing her. She noticed the small trickle of blood from Ed's head where it had hit the tub. "Alphonse got to your room and stay there until I tell you your punishment. Edward come here" Al gulped and scurried to his room while Ed flinched not wanting to move. "here Edward" there was a hint of warning in her tone that made Ed reluctantly go up to her but he avoided her eyes focusing on the floor.

She bent down and with a wet washcloth dabbed at his cut. He hissed when she put the rubbing alcohol on and then the band aid avoiding her eyes the whole time. "Now that that's taken care of," she sighed standing again "why were you fighting this time?"

"… Al called me short"

"And?"

"… That's all" Ed said.

"Right, well you know that you will be in more trouble if I find out you're lying to me"

Ed nodded.

"Ok then stay here, I'm going to talk to your brother" she left before Ed could protest.

Al looked up as his mom entered.

"Why were you fighting?"

"…" Al remembered the conversation

"_You shouldn't have said that" Ed growled "in front of Mom"_

"_You said it"_

"_Yeah, but mom gets really sad whenever he comes up"_

"I called Ed short, cause he said he had won the other fight" Al said feeling bad for lying but not wanting to make his mom sadder.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, um what did you do to brother?"

"I fixed his forehead; he is waiting for his punishment"

"… It was my fault, I know he doesn't like being called short" Al said he had noticed the blood on his brother after he'd left and felt bad about it.

"Well we'll see, come on." Al followed his mother to the living room, "stay here, I'm going to go get your brother.

"Mom, it was my fault! I shouldn't have gotten so mad!" Ed said as soon as he saw his mom enter "if you punish anyone it should be me!" while she was gone Ed had thought about how it originally had been his fault of bringing up his father at all, let alone what he had said out loud.

"Well come on then" he followed his mom to the living room and stood next to Al. "well, two fights in one day"

Both brothers looked at the floor.

"… Well to make sure you boys learn your lesson Alphonse, you stand in that corner, Edward, you in that one, no moving, no talking, until I say so ok?"

The boy's nodded and solemnly headed to their assigned corners.

After half an hour they were allowed to leave and go outside again.

… **ok so this is based off my brother and I, my mom would use this divide and conquer trick all the time, both my brother and I no matter how scared of punishment we were, no matter how angry at each other we were... no matter who really pushed it to the breaking point, would take the blame ourselves… it never worked to get the other out… probably because moms know it takes two to tango, so to speak. Anyway moms are clever like that, this worked on my brother and me until we were ten, it is sad that we never figured it out before that… really sad. i feel stupid, oh well, please review!**


	3. learning together

**Hello, here is a new chapter, number three,**

**Learning together:  
**

Ed lay in bed fuming to himself, he could see Al outside hanging laundry through his window. Winry and Pinaco were in town shopping, and Den was dozing in a sunny spot of the lawn. He was supposed to be resting, since he had as Winry put it 'pushed himself too far' in the morning therapy and collapsed, she kept telling him that it was simply not possible to complete the recovery in a year, and he kept telling her she didn't know what she was talking about he could do it, he just wasn't trying hard enough, which usually resulted in her wrench colliding painfully with his skull.

But how could he rest when he should be working on getting the damn metal limbs to work right so he could finally not be a useless, crippled, burden on everyone and get to fixing his brother who was suffering far worse than he would ever, no matter how high a fever or how much it felt like the metal now replacing his lost limbs was trying to eat his body from the inside with flaming poison. So he watched Al silently through the window, watching as Al moved over carefully still trying to judge the movements of that prison right.

Even though Al wasn't fully comfortable (how could anyone ever be) with that awful pseudo-body he could walk, he could carry things, and be of some use. With that thought in mind Ed wriggled out of the sheets and set his feet on the ground taking a deep breath and mentally bracing himself for the pain he knew he would feel when he put pressure on the metal leg before he stood, biting back a scream of pain. "if Al can be that productive with a completely metal body I have no excuse to not be at least that with only two metal limbs" Ed hissed to himself to keep himself from giving into the protests of his body and getting back into bed, instead he took a slow and very shaky step away from it.

He was breathing heavily and soaked in sweat as he leaned against the wall for support as he had to admit that his body needed a slight break. It was absolutely pathetic, he felt like he had just run a marathon in three minutes flat, when it had taken him half an hour to get the twenty five feet from his bed to the top of the stairs. After a minute he decided the break was over, and tried to take another step forward, only to miss the first stair and lose his balance.

Al looked up from petting Den when he heard a yelp, followed quickly by a few thuds and a loud crash. For a moment he wondered if someone had dropped something, but then he remembered Ed was the only one in the house and that knowledge sent him to his feet and rushing to the house as quick as he could.

"Brother!" Al shouted barging in the back door nearly breaking it in his haste; he rushed into the house and at the foot of the stairs found his brother in a heap. "Brother, are you alright? What are you doing, you'll hurt yourself!" Al said kneeling next to Ed.

Ed groaned before pushing himself onto his elbow, noticeably avoiding putting any weight on his automail limbs. "I'm alright" Ed muttered wondering how Al could possibly be worried about him when he was stuck in a situation that was so much worse, but then again that was how Al had always been. "I… I was thirsty" he added as an excuse not wanting to tell Al the real reason he had been in a position to fall down the stairs.

Al made a sound similar to someone letting out a breath in frustration before gently scooping Ed up, ignoring Ed's frantic protests and suddenly flailing limbs. "You're stupid sometimes" Al stated which earned him a growl of protest from the uncooperative boy in his arms "instead of trying to kill yourself, you should have asked me to get you a drink" Al said sitting Ed on the couch.

"You were busy" Ed muttered petulantly, which would have caused Al to raise an eyebrow at the lame excuse if he had a face to make such expressions with.

"Stay" Al commanded "you are supposed to be resting" Al added walking to the kitchen.

"I'm not a dog" Ed muttered looking at Den who had followed Al in "stay" he muttered pointing at the dog, Den just cocked his head before sitting and wagging his tail gently across the floor. Al returned with a glass of water and handed it to Ed, who took it and gulped it down gratefully since his exertion had made him thirsty, while Al sat down next to him.

"You know you shouldn't push yourself too hard, or you won't recover at all brother, you don't have to rush on my account Brother" Al said.

"I can't let you spend more time than you have to like that, I already wasted a lot of time in self-pity before that military guy came and snapped me out of it."

"Are you serious about joining the military?" Al asked looking over at Ed who avoided his gaze. "Well even if you are… the military won't look twice at us until we are at least eighteen, that is still eight years away, what do you plan on doing with all the time in between, there really isn't any reason to rush is there?"

"… I don't know ok Al! I don't know, probably look for a way to fix you without the military, I don't _want_ to join the military… but it is the best option for getting the information we need, if all else fails…" Ed growled. "I'm tired of being so weak"

"…you're not weak brother"

"I am! I couldn't take care of you, I couldn't save you, and now I can't even fucking walk!" Ed screamed in frustration interrupting Al.

"You'll learn brother…" Al said softly "and you did save my life, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here at all…"

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been in any danger at all"

"Brother…" Al hesitated a moment before he gently pulled Ed into a carefully calculated hug to not hurt him. "we'll learn to use these new bodies, and then we'll find some way to fix our bodies, together brother" Al said.

"… yeah together" Ed agreed hugging Al back needing it just as much as Al did, even though he desperately wished he wasn't hugging a huge suit of armor instead of his brother's real body.

**reviews are loved, and i am open to suggestions on scenarios to write.**


	4. First comes love

**Hello all, coming to you from the land of Finals, I have taken some time to write for you! (Translation: an idea hit me and I couldn't focus on any of the work I should be doing so I wrote this in a vain hope that it would help me be able to study like I should…)**

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to ****Chariste****, who suggested the idea, to be honest it took me a while to think of something for this, as much as I agree with it being a good idea for one of these, I was at a loss, then in the middle of chemistry I got this idea I hope you like it :) **

**So without further ado, chapter four of ****Brotherhood Oneshots:**

**First comes Love…**

"Why do I have to be the baby?" Ed growled looking outraged at his brother who was trying to hide his sniggering, and his best friend Winry who was the one to suggest the appalling idea.

"Because I won Rock, Paper, Scissors so I got to choose the game" Winry replied.

"I know that, but why do _I_ have to be the baby?" Ed screamed "make Al be the baby he's the youngest!"

"But you're shorter" Winry said grinning as Ed's face turned red with anger.

"Calm down Ed" Al said not entirely successful at hiding his giggles as he tried to prevent the fight.

"Yeah Ed, listen to your parents" Winry said. Ed screeched.

"See ya later!" Winry called running home as the sun sank lower in the sky leaving Al and a still glowering Ed behind.

"It was just a game Brother" Al said noticing his brothers sour mood.

"Harrumph, course it was, after all _I'm_ the one that's really gonna marry Winry when we're older" Ed replied turning to walk home.

"Nuh-uh! After all Winry chose me to be the daddy, so I'm the one she'd marry" Al said.

"She was being nice to you 'cause it was a game, that's all" Ed growled "it doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"I said yeah!" Ed screamed lunging and tackling Al to the ground where they began rolling around wrestling and shouting both insults and various statements that they would be the one who would marry the girl next door.

"Ow, ow, ow" Ed moaned lying on the ground with Al sitting on top of him, both boys panting hard. "This doesn't mean you won, you can't marry her if I ask her first" he added in a groan.

"Fine then I'll just ask her to marry me right now" Al replied getting off his brother and taking off down the road to Winry's house before Ed could process what he had just said.

"Hey you can't do that!" Ed protested scrambling to get up once it sunk in chasing after Al. He met Al as he had started walking away. "She dumped you right!" Ed said in a smug tone grinning when he saw Al's face.

"… yeah, but you don't stand a chance either" Al said softly "she said she doesn't want to marry a boy shorter than her"

"What?" Ed gasped in horror.

**And cut, I would love to hear how this came out, and about this collection in general, as well as any ideas you have for me to do:p i just want to know anyone reads this and thinks it is worth the time to read ha ha.**


End file.
